He Could Be the One
by Yellow Converse5
Summary: He was a bad boy who helped her for no apparent reason. She was a good girl who never got to thank him for it. They were from two different social classes and couldn't be seen with each other yet, they fell in love. "What was your problem?"/ "My problem was that I couldn't sleep knowing you could never be mine."/ Auslly
1. Chapter 1:High School

Chapter 1:High School

He Could Be The One

* * *

There he was.

Leaning against his locker, talking to his friend, and wearing his signature leather jacket. His blonde hair in a purposely messy way, yet it looked amazing on him. The way his smile made every girl swoon and his eyes. Those big chocolate brown eyes with little flecks of gold in them.

He was perfect.

But there was one problem.

He was a bad boy.

And she was a good girl.

Yet she couldn't ignore those feeling she had when she saw him.

And neither could he.

* * *

Ally's Pov

High School.

It's not all you expect _at all._

Today was my first day of being a senior; I can't believe I've made it through all the drama, relationships, kisses and-

Wait back up, I had none of that;no drama, relationships, or kisses not even first kisses. But there was a guy and his name is Austin Moon.

I know what you're thinking goody goody Ally Dawson interested in a bad boy, but maybe he's not all bad. I met him in freshmen year; I was walking down the hall, my first day in high school with my head down. I had finally found my locker but there were a bunch of senior cheerleaders blocking it. I had asked nicely if they could move but all they did was knock my books out of my hands and pushed me down.

Then there was a loud 'Hey!'. We all turned around to see _him. _He helped me up, told them to leave me alone, and picked up my books. The next day I wanted to thank him, so I was looking for him all over, when I finally found him. He was around a few jocks and had his arm around some blonde haired girl who I believed was his girlfriend. A few weeks later I had found out that he was a bad boy/player and that he would never help anyone under his social class;not even make eye contact. Then why did he do that to me?

To this day I still wondered why he had helped me, but I never got to say thank you to him. That day he helped me was the day I realized that I had a major crush on him and...I still do.

It's crazy I know *sigh* but I have a feeling that he will change and that I will be there when it happens.

* * *

_' When the days are cold_

_and the cards unfold and_

_the saint we see are all made_

_of gold when yo-'__  
_

The sound of my alarm rang all around my room as I attempted to shut it off."Come on stupid alarm turn off."

Finally after five tries I turned it off and pushed the sheets of my body. I stretched for a couple of seconds then fully got up and headed for the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and hair ,and applied a little make-up on my face.

Today I was wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, and a none zipper white and navy blue stripped sweater with a pair of black flats. I let my hair loose instead of putting it up.

Lastly, I put on my glasses on and grabbed my bag then hurried down the stairs not wanting to be late. Walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge I grabbed an apple, tossing the little sticky note my parents left me. It said nothing important just saying that they couldn't have breakfast with me because they were called to work early.

I walked to school today.

Finally, I made it to school on time. The school doors in front of me. Sighing I pushed the doors open.

As soon as I walked in I was hit with a wadded up paper ball in the face.

Welcome to High School.

_Again._

* * *

**Hello guys well this is my first story I really hope you like it I also wrote a one shot so if you could check that out thank you ****please review and tell me what you think about it. **

**Remember Yellow Converse are awesome. **

**Bye Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: High School Part 2

Chapter 2:High School Part 2

He Could Be The One

* * *

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Okay, so far since I stepped into Marino High School and got hit with a paper ball in the face, today has been rough.

Maybe that paper ball was a sign that today was going to be a bad day...

First, the paper ball of course, then while I was walking down the hall someone spilled water and I (be oblivious) slipped and fell in the water and the water got the papers for my locker#, my locker combination, and my schedule wet, so I had to go to the front office to get new ones.

So, I'm pretty much the laughing stock of the school now, but today hasn't been all that bad because I haven't seen that blonde headed bad boy anywhere this morning which is good because if he wanted to talk to me I wouldn't know what to do. Should I yell at him for ignoring me, say thank you for helping me, or should I just pretend I never met him.

_I dont know._

Right now I am grabbing my science book for my first period class and my song book that I can't live without. As I was grabbing my stuff I felt a 'tap' on my shoulder and I instantly froze.

What if it's him, what am I going to say, what am I going to do-wait I already gave myself a lecture about this. Come on Ally-

"Aren't you going to give your best friend a hug?" A very familiar voice said. I turned around to find my latina, curly haired best friend.

"Trish!" I said as I gave her a big hug. "Ally!" She said returning the hug.

"How was your summer trip to Mexico?" I asked.

"Amazing, especially the hot mexican guys." She said raising her eyebrows. Ahh Trish, you can always count on her to be boy crazy.

"Speaking of guys have you finally got over Austin?" I rolled my eyes at this. "No I haven't."

"Why are you still hung up on him?"

"Because I know he is going to change and I want to be the one that makes him change for the better." I said confidently.

"Whatever you say."

Just as she said that the school doors opened wide and every one in the hallway turned their heads to the doors.

The 'Crips'* as they call their gang, came out. First came Brooke:The Bad Ass. They say that she can pick locks with her finger nails and she is quite a mystery , no one knows her background and she barely talks.

Kira:The Slut. They say that she lost her innocence in 8th grade and after that she became a _huge_ slut. I'm pretty sure that even she lost count of how many guys she's done. She is also currently dating Austin Moon. _What else is new._

Dallas: Marino High's basketball star. He is kind of like a player but not really. He seems a bit shy to be in the Crips.

And finally Austin Moon: The Bad Boy, Player. He has dated _way _to many girls. People say that he already lost his innocence in the beginning of high school but I don't believe it. He is also the guy who stole my heart...but doesn't know it yet.

As they all walked down the hall, Austin looked my way and that smirk wiped off his face. He looked at me with eyes full of care, regret, and innocence. Our eyes stayed locked until I realized what I was doing and broke our gaze. I waited a couple seconds until I knew he was gone, then I turned around.

To see him.

"Hi Ally."

* * *

**Hello guys wooo! Second chapter finished sorry that it's short but hey I gave you guys a cliffy thank you for the reviews I got even though I only got a little bit it still made me smile so thank you.**

*** The Crips is a real gang name that I just looked up.**

**Thank you for the review again and for reading my story I would really like it if I got just a few more reviews if that's not to much to ask for. Okay bye, oh**

**Remember, Yellow Converse are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3:Avoiding Him

Chapter 3:Avoiding Him

He Could Be The One

* * *

_"Hi Ally."_

As soon as I saw him I backed up against my locker. Everyone in the hallway looked at both of us and whispered things like "why is he talking to the nerd," or "why does he pay attention to her instead of me." Some of those came from desperate girls.

"Well I just came to you to say um..well,y-you see I..." He said while scratching the back his neck. "Um...do-nice backpack." He said obviously really nervous which to me and everyone else seems very odd. He then looked me in the eyes for two seconds then, turned around, and walked away. I stood there still shaken up about;even though he spoke-well tried to speak to me and all he said was that I had a nice backpack it still warmed my heart just a little.

Everyone had already cleared the hallway and it was just me and my best friend."Can you believe what just happened?"

"No,no I can't." I replied in a soft whisper.

"Well we should head to class. I don't think you want to be late on your first day of school."

"Yeah, okay let's go."

* * *

"As we conclude the French believed that..." Mr. Berkley, my history teacher went on with the lecture that I was really fascinated with. It was finally the last class of the day, nothing exciting or special happened just me trying to avoid Austin and it's really hard considering I have every class with him including lunch;well lunch isn't really a class but it _is_ the most pleasurable part of the day.

The bell rung signaling the end of the day. I grabbed my backpack and my songbook then rushed out of class. Trish was giving me a ride today so I didn't have to walk home. I walked out of school and into the parking lot. I spotted Trish leaning on her car, once she saw she called me over. She went over to the drivers side while I sat in the passenger seat. Once we were buckled in and ready to go we went off.

"So how was trying to avoid 'you know who'." She said raising her eyebrows.

"It actually was good, I didn't see him and I hope he didn't see."

"Hmm, okay." The rest of the drive to my house was filled with small talk and giggles. It fells good having a best friend. She came to a stop at the front of my house and looked at me. "Well here is your stop."

"Thanks for the ride."

"Anything for my best friend." I smiled at her and gave her one last hug, then I steeped out of the car and made my way to the front door. I fished out my keys from my backpack, once I got a hold of them I put the house key in the little key slot, twisted the lock, opened the door, then jiggled the key out of the slot. I got inside and closed the door behind me.

"Ally, is that you?" My mom yelled from the kitchen. "Yeah mom it's me." I respond and walked into the kitchen to see her cooking pasta.

"Are you hungry?" She asked me.

"Starving!" I said. "I might even die. Oh no, mom I'm going to die if I don't have food!" I said falling to the floor. "Tell my story." I exaggerated.

"Well that will be a very boring story." She murmured. "Hey! I heard that."

"Well do you want me to be a lying or honest mom?" She questioned with a hand on her hip.

"Honest." I said looking down.

You see me and my mom have a relationship that not most daughters and mothers have. We kid around _a_ lot, we make fun of my dad when he is not here, or we make ridiculous desserts and eat it all to ourselves yeah that is our mother daughter relationship and I like it this way.

"Now go call your father to come and have dinner with us." She said setting the table.

"Okay...DAD!"

"Ally! That is not what I meant."

"Well what_ did _you mean?"

"Go upstairs and bring him down here."

"Alright." I said putting my hand in a surrender position as I walked up stairs. I was halfway down the stairs when I looked down and said to my mom," You know mom, next time you _could_ call him yourself."

"Ally!"

"Sorry, sorry I'm going." As I was walking I could hear her laughing.

I smiled and continued my way downstairs.

* * *

**Hello guys it's me ****again with a third chapter. Now this chapter is about the relationship Ally has with her mom and her family and as you noticed her parents are not divorced because I like when they are together.**

**Any way just one simple question...Is this story good am I writing it good?**

**I hope, now so I got a review saying that using a real gang name could be dangerous so I am taking that advice and changing it but I would like to know what fake gang names you guys think would be okay to use so if you could review a name that would be awesome.**

**All the reviews that I get make me smile so keep reviewing!**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**Remember Yellow Converse are awesome!**

**Bye-Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4:Friends

Chapter 4:Friends

He Could Be The One

* * *

"Hey Ally." Trish greeted me, coming towards my locker. "Hey."

"Did you hear the news?"

"What news?" I said confused. "There's a new guy and from what I hear he, is, cute!" She exclaimed. I chuckled at this.

"What's his name?" I asked. "Oh, I think it's Ethan Michaels, you know people even say that he might be competition."

"Competition? With who or what?"

"Austin." I paused for a second. "Why?"

"Because there're both hot and Ethan could have a chance at being more popular than Austin." She said.

"Whatever, I don't want to discuss this right now let's just go to class." I said closing my locker. Honestly I didn't want to talk about this because who cares about another wanna-be and this new guy Ethan is probably going to cause more drama at this school and I do not want to be part of it.

* * *

Lunch time, finally.

"Hello Trish and person I don't know." I said sitting next Trish at our usual table.

"Oh, Ally this is Nicole, Nicole this is Ally."

"Hi nice to meet you." I said reaching my hand over the table to shake her hand. She was beautiful;she had bleach blonde hair with red highlights at the tips, she wore a little bit of make-up, she had to be the same height as me, she had water blue eyes, and a pair of glasses.

"It's nice to meet you too." She smiled shaking my hand. "So you're new here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I came here with my brother, he is such a show off."

"So who is your brother?" I asked lifting up my burger to my mouth. "Ethan Michaels." As soon as she said I dropped my burger onto my plate, Trish spit out her drink, and we both stared at her.

"Ethan Michaels?!" Me and Trish said in sync.

"Yeah wh-oh, no please tell me you do not have a crush on him." She said in a worried yet annoyed tone.

"What! No we don't have a crush on him we just got shocked." Trish said.

"Well why are you shocked?" She questioned.

"Well because you're so...nice and he seems, like no offense but he seems like a player with a huge ego." I answered.

"Oh non taken, he kind of is. Besides you guys are the first girls that I have been friends with that don't have a crush on him."

"Really?" Trish said. "Yup, most girls just want to be my friends just to get close to him...and a chance to get in his bedroom to."

"That's gross!" I said.

"I know, do you know how hard it is to sleep at night when all I hear is moaning and yelling?!" She exclaimed.

"Gross can we stop talking about this before I puke." Trish said pretending to gag. "Yeah we can, you know-"

She was cut off by a loud '_crash_'. We all looked to the center of the cafeteria and found that Austin and Ethan were fighting. People were surrounding them, chanting at them to keep fighting. Me and the girls made our way to the front.

Austin was on top of Ethan punching his face, and Ethan trying to block the hits. He already had a swollen eye, bloody mouth, and cuts on his arms and face. Austin had a split lip, bloody mouth, and bloody nose with a few scratches to.

At that moment all of my confidence built up and I stepped up and tried my best to separate them without getting hurt.

"Austin, stop! Ethan quit it!" I yelled. Austin looked me in the eyes and all that anger disappeared from his eyes and turned into care and regret.

"Please stop." I pleaded. He let go of Ethan and stood up. Once he was on his feet he lost his balance but I caught him. I carried him out of the cafeteria and into an empty classroom. He sat down on a seat while I looked around for cloths and bandages. Once I found them I wet the cloth and made my way to him and dabbed the cloth on his cuts. He hissed in pain. When I was done with the dabbing I put some bandages on the cuts.

"Thank you." He whispered. I looked up at him and smiled. "It's no problem." I said.

"No it is a problem, I was the who got in a fight and you didn't have to be involved in this."

His eyes were full of sincereness. "You know," I said changing the subject,"We are actually having a conversation." He chuckled. "Yeah, we are."

"You know what." He continued. "What?"

"I want to get to know you, you seem pretty interesting." He said smiling.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah and you're beautiful." Once he said that his eyes went wide and I blushed.

"Thank you, I would like to get to know you to."

"Really?!" He said with a big smile on is face, but then he covered it up and made his voice lower,"I mean really?"

I giggled. "Yeah. So what are...friends?"

"Yeah, friends." He said with a smile. He held up his hand for me to shake.

"Friends." I laughed and shook his hand. We just smiled at each other with are hands still holding, when the bell rang. We both jumped and are hands let go of each other.

"Um, we should probably get going." He said scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah..um we should." We both walked out;he said thank you to me again then went to his class. I just stood there smiling like an idiot as I thought:

_Wow, being friends with Austin Moon is going to be an adventure._

I smiled and sighed.

Then the late bell rang.

"Shoot."

* * *

**Hello guys.**

**Yaaayyyy! Chapter 4. Wow so ****there're friends now and there was a small Auslly moment for all you guys .**

**Thank you for the heartwarming reviews. Your reviews are like my motivation so keep it coming...Please.**

**If you have any questions you could pm or just leave a review.**

**Again thank you guys!**

**Remember Yellow Converse are Awesome!**

**Bye-Bye! :)**


	5. Authors Note

**hey guys sorry but this is just an authors note dont worry i have the new chapter ready but the reason for this authors note is that i remember reading this story and i forgot the name of it so can you guys help me.**

**the story is about all of ally's friends liking austin but he isnt one of those bad boys he is the nice guy but still popular, so anyways the story goes on about ally starting to like him and she knows she shouldnt because they have already became friends but then out of now where in the story he draggs her to an empty classroom and he says that he likes her and then they go out.**

**later in the story they are in her house hanging out and then they are about to kiss when she says that she has never been kissed so they kiss so that he can teach her how to kiss.**

**furthermore, she decides to plan a bithday party for him and the gift that she gives him is her facing her biggest fear and**** she sings infront of everyone. then they dance together and kiss.**

**so if you guys have read this story and know the tiitle or you may know the title please pm me or leave it in the reviews i will probably update tomorrow because my left arm as this horrible ace so you are probably wondering how i updated this, well i am typing with my right arm so sorry if i spell things wrong**

**anyways, please tell me the name if you know the name thank you**

**Remember, Yellow Converse are awesome!**

**Bye-Bye :)**


	6. Chapter 5:Ice Cream

Chapter 5:Ice Cream

He Could Be The One

* * *

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"No I don't believe it."

"Well believe."

"I just can't believe that _the _Austin Moon asked you to be friends with him!" Trish yelled.

You see after Austin asked to friends I told Trish about it and then she started freaking out, not believeing me. So right now we are in the mall at at restraunt named 'Minis' talking about it.

"Did you say yes?" She asked.

"You already asked that question five times and I already anwsered that six times." I said annoyed. "How is that possible?" She asked

"It isn't." We both laughed at this. "Okay now that, _that _is out of the way what should we do?" I asked.

"Um, how about we take a walk on the beach." Trish suggested.

"Does it have to be the beach." I whined. "Come on Ally, we're only gonna walk not swim."

Before I could protest she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the beach.

* * *

"Do you remember when when we were ten we jumped into a big puddle of mud after a rainstorm."

"Oh yeah are parents were so mad, good times." I laughed. We have been walking on the beach for about ten minutes and it isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Once we stepped onto the beach we just started to bring back our childhood memories and laughed at how childish and stupid we used to be.

"Oh do you remem-" Before I could finish my sentence I was hit with a volleyball on the head. The impact was so rough that I fell backwards. I was waiting for the impact of the sandy ground but the only thing I felt were two strong arm wrap around my back.

"Are you okay, Ally?" The fimilar voice asked. I opened my eyes to meet two bark brown eyes that belong to my new blonde friend.

"Yeah I'm fine, Austin." I said covering my hand from the sun and getting out of him warm embrace, missing his arms already.

"Are you sure, that volleyball hit you pretty hard." He said, his eyes filled with worry. "Yeah that was a hard hit." Stated Trish.

"Yeah guys, I'm fine really." I said reasuring them. "I can drive you home." He said.

"No I couldn't let you drive me home, um Trish will drive me." I said looking at Trish.

"Ally, I kinda want to hang out here, just let Austin drive you." She said looking at me then mouthing a 'sorry'.

"Um...Okay fine." I said lamley. "Cool I'll go grab my things then we can go to your place." He said before jogging to get his things.

"Really Trish?" I said sending her a glare. "Sorry, but come on I really want to hang out here, please for your best friend."

_Oh she did not just pull the best friend card._

I looked at her pleading eyes. "Stop that." I said trying not to make eye contact. "Please." She begged.

"Ugg...Fine."

"Yaayyy!" She yelled jumping up and down.

"Yaaayyy." I said unenthusiasticly. "Okay, I'm back." He said looking at me,"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah."

"Okay then, come on my car is this way." He said leading me to his car.

* * *

"We are here." He said pulling up infront of my house. After we got in the car at the beach I told him the directions to my house. I thought for a moment before blurting out,"Would you like to come in?" I asked shyly. He blinked then looked at me.

"Wouldn't your parents be suspitious?" He asked. "There're not here, they are at, um w-work." I stuttered.

"Oh okay then." He said getting out of the car. I unbuckled myself ready to open the door, when Austin opened the door for me.

"Mad'am." He said in a keen british accent. I giggled and said,"Thank you, kind sure."

We both walked onto the porch. Once we got to the front door I fished out my key from my back pocket and opened the door. We both walked inside my house.

"So what do you do for fun in here?" He asked leaning against the kitchen counter while I shut the door. "Oh well that's easy, I read." I said proudly. I waited for his responce, until I heared laughter.

"What's so fun?"

"Y-you r-r-read?" He said trying to talk while laughing. "Yes and?" I said my arms crossed. After a while he stopped laughing and stood up straight.

"Wooo! Okay, I'm going to teach you how to have fun." He said. "Do you have any ice cream?"He asked.

"Yeah, in the frigde behind you." I said rather confused about what he was planing to do. He grabbed the vanilla bean ice cream out of the freezer and the he started raiding my fridge. "What are you doing?" I said as I laughed slighty at his bizzar actions. A minute or two later the kitchen table was filled with things like, chocolate fudge, rainbow sprinkles, beanut butter, caramal sause, whipped cream, seedless cherries, gummy bears, gummy worms, cookies, and finally two ice cream scoppers.

"Now, I have one question and one question only." He said in a serious and childish tone of voice. "Are you worthy enough to hold a weapon such as this one?" He asked me, while holding up the ice cream scooper. I bit back my laughter while answering in a sort of serious voice,"Yes."

"Alright." He said handing me the scooper his fingers brushing against mine sending me tingles up my arm. I brushed it of as we counted down.

"Three."

"Two."

"One!" We both dug our scoopers into the ice cream thus creating an ice cream.

I don't think I smiled that much in my life.

* * *

**Hello guys what goes on?! So yay chapter 5 how awsome is that!**

**Reviews:**

**I-Love-Austin-and-Ally-Stories: **Thank you for that commplent and it's okay as long as you are reading it :)

**LoveShipper: **Hmmm maybe he isn't maybe he is. ;)

**SmartcooksR5: **Aww thank you so much your awesome to. :)

**veryinpatientfan: **I am ready for it too but I need to get there first you know. ;)

**BM Script: **No I don't think it's cheesy but I will think of something! :0

**L.B: **Maybe he is you never know ;)

**Jujuluvsdance5: **Thank you for helping me with thank, stay beautiful!:)

**Lonely diamond in the sky: **Me to I was singing it whilr writting it awww I miss Hannah Montana. :(

**xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx: **Aww I love you too even though you didn't say it I did oh well. ;)

**Breathsaver: **It is worth reading and don't worry I found it :)

**Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews guys I LOVE you all.**

**Any ways I have some new, I probably won't be able to update because I'm going upstate near Nevada to see my uncle and if he has a computer that I can use then I will use it to update. but until then I probably won't be able.**

**It's okay to cry I'm gonna miss you guys too! :'( **

**(JK JK)**

**But it's only for four days so not that long right, right, right?!**

**So again thank you for the awesome reviews all of them all of you are awesome so yeah thanks again I will talk to all of you soon stay beautiful!**

**Remember Yellow Converse are awesome!**

**Bye-Bye! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Getting to Know Each Other

Chapter 6: Getting to Know Each Other

He Could Be The One

* * *

"So, what now?"

"Um...movie?"

"What movie?"

"Frozen."

"What the hell are you doing standing there? Pop the movie in!"

After me and Austin finished the ice cream sundaes (which caused a huge mess) we decided to relax on the couch and eat our treat while watching a movie.

"Okay, okay...bossy pants." I murmured. "What was that?"

"Nothing." I said giggling while putting the DVD into the the side of the t.v.

"Uh, hu sure." He said with a smug look on his face. After I put the movie in I sat on the couch beside him, leaving an appropriate amount of space between us.

* * *

"Why are you crying?"

"B-because it's such a happy ending."

"Stop being a drama queen."

"At least I have a heart."

"So do I, but I don't cry when something happy happens, it's usually the other way around."

"So?"

"Just stop crying Austin." I said hitting him with a pillow.

"Ow. What was that for?" He said wiping the tears from his cheeks. In my opinion, he looks so innocent like that. It makes me want to hug him until he stops crying.

I put down the pillow and looked at him before answering, "For being a cry baby." He paused for a second before he looked at me and said,"What did you call me?" He whispered silently. At this point I was scared because he looked at me with that face.

"I-I, um-" Before I could continue my horrible stuttering he tackled me down on the couch and started tickling me. I was laughing so hard that tears came out of my eyes. He stopped just for a second and said,"Look who's crying now."

"Yeah, but you were tickling me."

"Yeah, but what was it you said, was it um-oh yeah it was and I quote,'I don't cry when something happy happens'."He said trying to mimic my voice. I laughed at this and looked at him,"Touché." At looked at our current position. He was on top of me, his hands on the sides of my face and my hands on his chest. He looked at me in the eyes, very deeply might I add and whispered to me, his warm breath hitting my face,"You have beautiful eyes." Then he started leaning in, I was about to copy his actions when his phone rang. He still didn't move his head and his eyes were closed.

I waited a second before saying,"Austin?"

"Mhmm."He said _still _not moving. "Um, your phone is ringing." I said nervously.

"Oh, right." He said slowly getting off of me and grabbed his phone. "Hello? Yeah, okay, no, no, no it's okay, yes, alright bye, love you too." Those three last words really gave me an impact to the heart.

_Does he have a __girlfriend? Of course he does, remember Ally, his girlfriend is Kira. Ugg how could I forget that-_

"Ally, Ally, Ally!" Austin said shaking my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and asked,"Who was it?" All though I already knew who it was.

"My mom." He responded forgetting about our 'moment'.

"Oh."

"Who did you think it was?" He asked now looking at me. "Um, I thought it was your girlfriend." I said looking down.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Now I looked at him with a confused face.

"But I thought you-"

"-And Kira were going out?"

"Um, yeah."

"Oh, well I broke up with her over the summer." He said shrugging.

"Why?"

"She was to clingy." I looked at him not believing him but letting it go anyways. "Oh, so."

"So..."

"So, twenty questions?"

He looked at me with a 'are you kidding me look' then he smiled and said."Hell yeah."

* * *

"Okay first question, favorite color?"

"Easy, orange, what about you?"

"Baby blue."

"When's your birthday?"

"February 14."

"No way."

"Yes it is."

"No I mean my birthday is on the same day." I looked at him with a shocked face not knowing what to say.

"That's awesome!"

"I know, okay so favorite food."

"Oo! Pickles."

"Gross, pickles isn't even a food, it's a, a um a-"

"-Fruit?"

"Yeah."

"Well what's _your_ favorite food?"

"Pancakes."

"Pancakes isn't a food either, it's a breakfast."

"Yeah, but it's still a food, unlike..._pickles_." He gave me a disgusted face when he said pickles.

I scoffed,"Whatever, next question, something you absolutely love."

"Music." He smiled.

"Me too."

"Really? How much?"

"More than you can imagine."

"Wow I never met anyone who loves music as much as me."

"Same here...so what do you like about it?"

"Oh, where do I start..."

The rest of the night went on with me and him telling each other about how much we love music. Austin is a really good friend and we have a lot of things on common, yet we are very different. One hour later he asked me,"What time is it?"

"...10:18, why?" I asked getting up from the couch. He copied my action and started grabbing his things.

"Crap, my mom wanted me home at 9:50."

"Oh well I guess we lost track time." I said while he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, no kidding, um well I have to go Ally, but I will see you tomorrow." He said putting on his shoes. Before I had time to respond he kissed my cheek quickly and went out the door. "Bye Ally!" He shouted before I heard his car drive off.

I waited a couple of second still shocked and my cheeks still a light pink. I reached up to touch my right cheek and I smiled before quietly saying,

"Bye, Austin."

* * *

**Hello Guys! So yeah finally chapter six!**

**Sorry it took long to update but like I said in the last chapter I was going to Nevada and I ended up staying longer than expected, but I still gave you a chapter and a kiss!**

**So this chapter is just them spending time alone and getting to know each other.**

**Reviews:**

**Breathsaver:** Um I don't if I should put Austin's pov but I will think about it.

**xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx: **Aww thank you, you're adorable too and this time you said it first :)

**Guest:** Thank you I found it and I don't remember who wrote it either but thanks again, you're beautiful

**J: **I love this story too considering I'm writing it and it's okay I got it.

**Jamie: **I got the name but thank you for reviewing you're extraordinary!

**Thank you for all the reviews and for making me smile again sorry for the long update.**

**I really don't know what else to say so, um...****yeah.**

**Ooo! I know what to say!**

**Remember Yellow Converse are awesome!**

**Bye-Bye! :)**


	8. Chapter 7:WHAT!

Chapter 7: What?!

He Could Be The One

Warning:Not Edited! Enjoy :)

* * *

_"I need to tell you something." Austin said __caressing my cheek with his rough fingers._

_"Ok." I whispered tears still stained my cheeks._

_"I love you." He whispered back coming closer. I was taken by those last words, but of course I answered back._

_"I love y-"_

"Wake up, Ally! You're going to be late." My mom said while shaking my shoulder.

"No!" I said laying back down. "What do you mean by 'no'?" She shot back

"I mean you ruined my dream." I said sadly.

She scoffed,"Oh, get over yourself." She said walking out of my room. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling rethinking my dream. Why would Austin say that? It's not like he actually loves me, let alone likes me. Sometimes my dreams confused me and then I spend the whole day thinking about it, but not this time because there is no way in hell that my dream could mean anything. Yawning and stretching my arms and legs I slowly peeled the warm baby blue covers off my body and went straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Ten minutes later I was done taking a shower and I had already chose my outfit. Today I was wearing a simple white summer dress (considering it's still pretty hot out) with white converse, a pink cardigan, and my hair was in a high ponytail. Trish told me that the glasses just weren't working so she bought me contacts to wear. I had just a little mascara and lip gloss and my teeth were already brushed.

I grabbed my backpack and walked down the stairs, seeing my parents eating breakfast and talking. I thought it would be funny to sneak up on them, so that's what I did. I walked slowly towards them, their backs faced me. Just when I was about to say 'boo' they both kissed and that's when I blew my cover.

"Gross! Guys no PDA in front of your daughter!"

"Shut up!" They both yelled while laughing at me. "Oh Ally you're just jealous that you haven't had your first kiss yet." My dad said shooting me a smirk.

"Yes I have." I defended myself. They immediately stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Really?" My mom said in a happy tone. I looked at her for a second before answering,"Does the cheek count?" After I asked that question they both looked at each other and then they started to laugh again.

"Mom! Dad! It's not funny." I said trying not to smile.

"It's definitely funny, sweety. You're seventeen and you still haven't had you're first kiss." My mom said. I looked at them and crossed my arms over my chest,"Whatever."

"Oh, honey you know we're just kidding." My dad said while squishing my left cheek. I chuckled a bit before grabbing an apple and said,"Yeah I know."

"You're not going to eat breakfast?" My mom asked. "No, I'm already run late and I'm not that hungry." I said heading towards the door.

"Alright then, when you come back there will be a surprise when you get back." My mom said in a happy tone and a mischievous smile. I looked at her weirdly before answering,"Um okay?" Then I was out the door thinking about the surprise that awaits me.

* * *

"So how was yesterday?" Trish asked me while I was in my locker. "Fine."

"Are you mad that I left you alone with him?"

"What? No, of course not it was fun actually." I said smiling remembering that kiss on the cheek.

"How fun exactly?" She furrowed her eye brows.

"Well I got to know the real him and we had ice cream." I said, leaving out the kiss part.

"Uh hu, so what else happened?" She smirked at me. "Nothing." I said innocently.

"Oh don't pull that innocent act on me, what else happened?" She said eagerly.

"I don't know if I should tell you." I said teasing her. "Ally! Come on I gots to know!"

"Fine, fine okay so..."

I started to tell her about the ice cream war, then the twenty questions, and then the kiss. After I told her the kiss prat she started squealing uncontrollably and the I had to calm her down. Then I decided to tell her about my dream and that's when she lost it.

"Ally, this is huge!" She said jumping up and down.

"Shh, calm down, people are looking!" I said.

"Okay, okay, sorry...so have you talked to him yet?" She asked.

I sighed,"No, I haven't seen him all morning, and even if I did I still wouldn't talk to him." I said calmly.

"Why not?" She practically whined."Because what am I going to say?"

"Well maybe you could say that you have a crush on him." I gave her a stern look.

"What?"

"I am not going to say that, besides he doesn't like me." I said closing my locker and walking away from her.

"Yes he does." She said catching up with me and continuing,"Why else would he ask you to be friends with him and kiss you on the cheek?"

"Well-"

"No, don't give me a lame excuse saying that maybe he's giving you a friendly gesture and all that crap, just...think about it, please for me?"

"I have no other choice do huh...fine I'll think about it."

"Yes! Okay well you better get to class, you don't want to be late."

* * *

I already the last class of the day and I still haven't seen Austin which to me is kind of odd, I mean he didn't look sick yesterday so I don't get why he missed the whole da-

"Sorry I'm late." A vaguely familiar voice said while bursting through the door of the classroom.

"Just take your seat Mr. Moon." Said Mrs. Garcia, obviously annoyed that someone interrupted her lesson. Austin just nodded at her and took the empty seat behind me. I turned around to face him and asked,"Where were you ll day?"

"Nowhere important." He said as he flashed me a smile. I decided to just let it go and face the board in front of me. After about five minutes of listening to the lesson a little piece of wadded up paper landed on my desk, reminding me of the first day of school. I slowly grabbed the little paper and opened it up reading the letters through the creases of the paper.

_Meet me at my locker after school._

_-A :)_

I smiled a bit and turned around to see his face smiling at me. I simply just smiled back nodded.

* * *

"Hey Ally-where are you going, your locker is that way." Trish said next to me.

"I know but Austin asked me to meet him at his locker after school."

"Why?"

"Because-you know what I don't know." I simply said walking to his locker.

"Well okay then, go get 'em tiger." She said shoving forward.

I blushed. "Trish!" I kept walking down the hallway looking for his locker or halls were practically empty so this would be easy. I kept looking until I found a tall blonde digging in his locker. I went up to him with his back facing me and said,"Hey Austin." After I said that I think he got scared because his head hit the top of his locker.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scared you." I blurted out as he faced me;his eyes squeezed just.

"It's okay, I doesn't hurt that much anyway." He said rubbing his head.

"Are you sure you don't need any ice or some aspr-"

"Ally, I said I'm fine." He reassured me.

"Okay...so was there a reason for me being here?" I asked.

"Why yes there is, I mean there _is_ a reason for every thing." He closed his locker.

"Oh so if I slap you just remember that there is a reason as to why I slapped you." He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "So, did you bring a car here?"

"No I walked."

"Okay good."

"Why?" My curiosity getting the best of me.

"I want to take you somewhere." He said, flinging his back pack over his shoulder.

"Where?"

"Now that is a surprise."

"W-what, but I-"

"I'm not telling you, now to my car." He said before grabbing my arm and leading me to his car.

"Wait can you take me home first so I can tell my parents because they told me that they have something to tell me." I said as we arrived to his car. His car was a _bright_ yellow Ferrari one that I wished I had.

"Like it?" He said shooting me a smirk.

I laughed. "More like love." He chuckled and went to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I gave him a grateful smile and stepped into the car, sitting on the soft plush leather seating. He jogged over to the drivers side and got in closing the door after stepping in. He got his keys out and put them in the ignition, starting the car.

"First stop, Casa de la Ally." And we were off.

* * *

This time I didn't need to tell him my address because he seemed to memorize it. It took about five minutes to get there. The car ride in all wasn't awkward and silent, we spoke a bit and jammed out to the radio.

I wished it never ended.

But unfortunately we had arrived to my house. He pulled up into the driveway and then he pulled the car keys out of the ignition.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" He asked.

"That would be nice." He smiled and we both got out of the car. We made our way to the front door and right when I was about to open the door, it flung open revealing my mom with a big smile on her face.

"Ally!" She then embraced me into a big hug in which I returned. She released me from the hug then looked over at Austin.

"And who is this?"

"Oh, mom this is my friend, Austin this is my mom." I said as I introduced them to each other. He stuck his arm out for her to shake his hand and said,"Nice to meet you , the pleasure is all mine." I gaped at his manners.

"Oh, what a gentleman." My mom said, shaking his hand. We all walked in the house after introducing them to each other. Once we made it to the living room we were greeted by a man in his mid 30's and a women about the same age as the man. Next to the two adults was a guy about our age, and once he turned around you would not believe who it was.

Ethan Michael's.

I turned my head to my dad and said,"What are they doing here?"

"Ally, this is Ella, Mark, and Ethan, you are going to spend a lot of time with Ethan." He said, his smile getting bigger by the minute.

"Why?" Me and Austin ask at the same time.

"Because me, your father, Ella, and Mark have all decided that we want to expand our companies and put them together to create something bigger and something that will fund us some more money and the only way to do that is if you and Ethan are in an arranged relationship so we have all decided that you and Ethan will date each other and later in the future...an arranged marriage!"

I stood there in shock waiting for the words to sink in before me and another voice yelled out,

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**OMG that just happened! Aww sorry for the cliffhanger but hey I bet this chapter made you want to puke or yell.**

**I don't have time to do the reviews right now but I just want to thank everyone and when I say everyone I mean _everyone._**

**I love all you guys and don't forget that!**

**Remember Yellow Converse are awesome!**

**Bye-Bye! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Your Superhero

Chapter 8: Your Superhero

He Could Be The One

* * *

_"...An arranged marriage!"_

Who do they think they are? They are arranging a marriage that I clearly didn't want to be apart, especially with..._him. _They didn't even ask for my opinion, if it's me that has to be married then I should at least have a saying in this! Since when have they planned this? And why him, out of all the people in the world, why him? Why was I cursed with this? What did I ever do to deserve this? I mean sure I wanted to get married but with the love of my life...and when I'm older, and Ethan is certainly _not_ the love of my life, and all the things I've heard of him. What would Trish think? Would I even get to tell her? So many questions, yet no answers.

"WHAT?!" Me and another voice said. My parents looked over at Austin who I am assuming is the one who yelled the same time I yelled. I looked over at him and saw that he looked angry, hurt, and shocked. I stopped worrying about myself for a second and asked,"Are you okay, Austin?" I put my hand on his shoulder, which snapped him out of his deep thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine..I-I just remembered t-that my mom wanted me home early, bye." Was all he said before he went the door, quickly. I looked over at my parents and gave them a cold glare."Uggg!" I stormed my way upstairs and into my bedroom, slamming my door in the process. I jumped onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. I wanted to cry, but I know that crying is not going to solve anything.

"We will talk to her, goodbye!" I heard my mom say to the Michaels. I sighed, happy that they left. I wonder how Ethan felt about this. Does he like the idea of having to marry me, well the marriage is later in the future, but now we have to be in an arranged relationship. I can't help but think about how selfish my parents are. Wanting their only child to marry-date someone I don't even know just to expand their company and get more money, and they say that _I'm _selfish at times. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs then my bedroom door opened slightly to reveal my mom.

"Honey, that wasn't nice." She said in a stern voice.

I got my head out of my pillow. "What wasn't nice?" I asked innocently.

"Storming out like that, especially when we have quest." She acted as if nothing was wrong. At this point I wanted to cry.

"Mom why are you making me do this?" Now I was crying.

She sat beside me on my bed before saying,"Because honey, this will be good for us to have more money for more things and you never know, Ethan could be a catch"

I rolled my teary eyes. "Mom this is not fair, I have a life that I want to live,_ I_ want to get in a relationship with some_ I_ like, and most importantly _I_ want to marry someone that _I_ love, so _you_ can't control _my_ life, you know why, because it's _my_ life and_ I_ want to live it!" By now I was angry and I just couldn't let this happen to my life. One minute I was happy going to hang out with Austin and then the next I've been told I'm going to be in an arranged marriage.

"Now, Allyson I will not take that tone from you, you will do as I say and that is to give Ethan a chance and later in the future you _will _marry, that is final!" She stormed out of my room not before saying,"Tomorrow night you have a date with him so, don't screw it up." Then she closed the door. I stared at the door for a few seconds. Why me? Why did this have to happen, just why? I laid back down on my bed and that's when the tears just flowed

* * *

"Wake up, Ally...Now!" My mom yelled from the kitchen. I groaned and sat up, remembering the events from last night. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy, so I decided to take a shower to clear my eyes up and to clear my mind.

Fifteen minutes later I was ready. I had my hair in a messy bun, teeth brushed, mascara for make-up, grey skinny sweatpants with a black t-shirt, and white converse. I grabbed my bag and songbook and went down stairs to be greeted by mom. "Do you want some eggs?"

"No, Bye." I grabbed the car keys on the wrack because I really didn't want to walk today.

"Okay, honey but rememb-" I closed the door before she could finish her sentence, right now I was angry at her and I didn't want to speak to her. I got in the car and drove off to school.

* * *

I arrived at school seconds later because like I said before, my house is very close to the school. I got out of the car and made my way to the school doors. I went in and went to my locker. I turned the dial on the locker to open it. Once I opened it I was greeted by a bouquet of flowers and a note. Shocked, I grabbed the fresh red roses and smelled them. I smiled at the scent, then read the note.

_To my dearest Ally_

_I see you got my flowers, this is just a gift out of love. You are probably wondering who this is but the only thing I am going to say is that I have loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you. I am the person you would least expect to give you this note, but that's okay because as long as you know I love you that's all that matters. Don't worry you will find out who I am, you just have to wait._

_Love_

_Your Superhero (a.k.a your secret admirer)_

Hhmmm, a secret admirer.

How sweet.

* * *

**Hello guys, yay! Chapter 8! Sorry that it's short, but I'm kind of busy but hey I gave you guys a good chapter...at least I hope I did!**

**Reviews:**

**Ross's Juliet: I know, she's in deep doo doo. thank you for reviewing! :)**

**veryimpatientfan: Every thing is wrong with them and there is more drama yet to come ;)**

**Breathsaver: Wow! to you too :)**

**LoveShipper: Well yeah, what was I thinking (jk)**

**Guest: I don't like them either, I don't know why they would :(**

**sedahlemowah: Their will be Auslly, but first it's the drama, then Auslly, then even more drama ;)**

**Therossylover188: YEEEESS! I love this story to but YEESSS!**

**someone (quest): Thank you, I like to think I'm awesome to *insert cocky grin* and actually no I don't, sorry, it's just my schedule is kind of busy and I don't exactly know when I will update, but thank you for reviewing! :)**

**Okay guys thank you all for the wonderful reviews and if you have any questions please pm me and I will be sure to answer them.**

**One more thing, this story will be done in Ally's pov if you haven't noticed sorry for not informing you earlier, but I was debating if I should do one whole story in Ally's pov and then do one in Austin's pov, but if you guys can review telling me which one you prefer then that would be very grateful.**

**Again thank you for the reviews and...Oh!**

**Remember Yellow Converse are awesome!**

**Bye-Bye! :)**


	10. Authors Note (Sorry!)

**(****A/N)**

**OMG I'm sorry for this authors note, but I just wanted to inform you guys that this next update is going to be a little late because I decided to put two whole chapters I made up into one so yeah it's going to be a bit longer than my usual chapter oh and I will have austin's ****pov but that will come in chapter 10 or 11 so please bear with me and if you have any ideas to put in this whole two chapters in one thing please pm or leave it in the reviews and i will gladly put them in there that is if they fit okay so just to give you a sneak peak into the next chapter, ally has to go on a date with ethan and there will be a kiss between ally and someone else. I'm not saying who just so I can get you guys eager. JK JK. So anyways please give me any ideas that would be awesome.**

**Remember, Yellow Converse are awesome!**

**Bye-Bye! :)**


	11. Chapter 9:

Chapter 9:First Date and A Kiss From...

He Could Be The One

* * *

_A secret __admirer._

_How sweet..._

I just stood there admiring the red roses that smelt of perfume and the note in my hand reading it over and over again. I think that I've might have memorized it. I just can't believe that someone has loved me ever since they laid their own eyes on me. I mean who would love me? Wait let me rephrase that, who would alike me? I'm just plain o'l me, nothing special…at all. I sighed and looked at the note again. I kept smiling at this note, those three words. I noticed a little arrow at the bottom of the note, a symbol for me to turn the note around. I turned the note to the back and it read.

_There's only,_

_1 thing_

_ 2 do_

_ 3 words_

_ 4 you_

_ I Love You._

At this moment I wanted to faint out of happiness. A poem, for me. Who the hell would do this just for me? I looked around me and saw an empty hall way. My eyes widen. No no no no no, I can not be late to class. I quickly, yet gently put the roses back in my locker and I put the note in my bag. I closed my locker then ran to my class. I ran into a hallway then took a sharp right.

If only I knew someone was there standing in that very hallway. So, you have probably would've guess what happened. Yup I crashed into that person and all of my books fell to the ground…along with me.

"Shit. Are you okay, I honestly didn't see you." The mysterious stranger said with a voice full of concern, but that concerned voice still couldn't hide the face that I knew who this person was. I looked up and my suspicions were correct. I had crashed into Austin. When he saw me he crouched down next to me and started rubbing my arms.

My eye brows knitted in confusion. "Are you okay, Ally?" His face so close to mine that I blushed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, no need to worry." I said. He let out a sigh of relief and got up sticking his arm out for him to help me get up. I gladly took his arm and got up. He pointed to the ground to where my books where sprawled on the floor and said,"I'll help with that." I shrugged and crouched down to the ground to pick up my books. I realized that my songbook wasn't in this book mess. I started panicking and hyperventilating.

"Is this where you keep your songs." I looked at him and snatched the book out of his grasp.. My book has so many secrets in there, I would die if anyone read it, and I might have put somethings about him. To be honest I haven't really discussed to myself about my feelings towards him. Now that he's my friend I don't know what to feel. Am I allowed to like him? Or is that only applied to best friends because a lot a people who are best friends and are from different sex, it's common sense that one of them will like the other.

"Yes it is, and I would like it if you didn't touch my book because my thoughts, feelings and songs are in here and I would die if anyone would read it let alone touch it, so please don't touch it, that would be very appreciated." I was out of breath from my rambling.

He looked at me with confusion and said,"Okay?" I smiled and then got up with my books in my hands. He got up as well and took the books from my arm.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm carrying your books to your class." He said in a duh tone.

"You don't have-"

"It's fine, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" I was about to answer to that but decided against it.

"You know, your songs are really good…you should audition for the school's talent show." He said in an excited tone of voice. I looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"I can't do that." He was about to respond when he gave me a face and said,"Are you shitting me? You have stage fright don't you?"

I gave him a sheepish smile,"Surprise."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He questioned.

I shrugged. "You never asked?" He sighed and one arm around me while the other carried the books. I blushed at his actions. Okay maybe I still like him.

"You are so lucky to have a friend like me, you know why?" I was about to answer but he interrupted me. "I'll tell you why, because I am a very helpful friend that cares for you, a lot. So, you having stage fright is not all that bad, it's just a second thing added to my list of things I plan to do in this friendship." He finished. I thought for a second about how sweet it was for him to make a list of things to do while we are friends, then it dawned me.

"What's the first?"

"What?" He sounded scared and nervous at the same time.

"The first thing on your list." I rephrased.

"Oh t-that? W-well that is to, um…take you to Disney Land!" I knew it wasn't true but I wasn't going to question it, I mean come on, who the hell would question Disney Land.

"Really? You are?"

"Psshh, Hell yeah. One of these days I'll take you." He said as we approached my class.

"So do you have any plans tonight? So we could hang out?" He ask handing me my books. I frowned as I remembered that I had a date with Ethan tonight.

"Ugg. I wish I was free. I have a date with Ethan tonight." His face looked a bit hurt and broken. He just stood there staring of into space.

I put a hand on his shoulder and shook him a little. "Hey, are you okay?" He snapped out of his deep thoughts and looked at me. "Yeah I'm fine, I-I just have to go. D-don't want to be late to class." Then he speed off before I could say anything else. I sighed and turned to the classroom door. I put my hand on the knob to open it, but the door flung open and there stood my Math teacher with an annoyed face.

"So good of you to join us."

Shit

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you have to date Ethan so your parents can expand their company? How selfish!" Trish exclaimed. I nodded popping some more popcorn. I was so stressed about all of this, I just needed a break. So Trish decided to have a girls afternoon, At her house. I just finished telling her about the whole arranged relationship/marriage thing.

"I have a date with him tonight, what am I going to do?" I said.

She shrugged. "I don't know, just go along with it, I guess." I sighed, again. I know my mom would call me telling me to go home to get ready for the date at any minute now, but I didn't want to go home I just wanted to stay here forever and never get out of this house so that I won't have to do this. I was supposed to have a life, to myself, to fall in love with the right person, not just some arranged thing. If only I could've seen the future, then I would have had time to stop it, before it was to late.

"Ally, are you going to get that?" Trish said pointing to my phone ringing. I laughed awkwardly, grabbing my phone. The caller ID was, my mom.

I answered. "Hello."

"Hey Honey, I need you to come home so you can get ready for the date." She practically squealed into the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"Alright, see you at home." She said before she hung up. I stared at my phone wanting to throw up because I knew I couldn't get out of this. I looked up at Trish and she gave me a small smile. I knew that she cared and that she couldn't do anything about it either. I got up from the floor as she did the same.

"I have to go home."

"I know."

"Thanks for today, I needed it." She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "You're welcome." We both pulled away from the hug. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door walking towards the car. I got in and started the car, driving to my house.

* * *

I arrived shortly to my house. I got out of the car with my bag in my hand and my house keys in the other hand. I got to the door and opened it with my key. I dropped my bag on the floor shutting the door behind me.

"Ally, is that you?" My mom asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I replied. She walked towards me and hugged me, then she grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs. When we got to my room we went inside and sat on the bed.

"Okay Ally, I have the perfect dress for you to wear." She squealed as she went over to my closet. She rummaged through it for a while then pulled out a dress I have never seen before. It was a coral colored strapless dress that went to just above my knee, and it had a few rhinestones here and there. I loved the dress, but if only I had to where this dress for a different reason. She smiled at me and said,"Do you like it?" I nodded my head while she put the dress on the bed and reached under my bed for a pair of heals. She took a pair of white ones and layer them next to the dress on the bed.

"So put this on and when you're done call me so I can do your hair and makeup, okay?" I simply nodded.

"Good."Then she got out of my room and closed the door behind her. I looked at the dress and started undressing myself. Once I was done undressing myself I switched my ordinary bra for a strapless bra.

I put the dress on and the heels. I walked over to my full length mirror and smiled at my appearance, but m smile didn't reach my eyes.

"Mom, I'm done!" I yelled.

"Coming!"

Twenty minutes later my hair and make-up was finished. My hair was in a curly ponytail and as for my make-up, my eyes were done in a white colored eye shadow, a thin layer of eye liner was applied, mascara, light pink blush on my cheek bones, and shimmery pink lipgloss on my lips. I looked in the mirror then at my mom. Even though I didn't like the idea of this I still appreciate my mom doing this for me.

I hugged her and said,"Thank you." She replied with a quiet 'Your Welcome'. I pulled away first smiling at her.

"Honey, they're here!" My dad yelled from downstairs. My heart was beating out of my chest knowing that I had to spend an entire night with him. My mom grabbed my arm and lead me down the stairs trying not to make me trip in my heels. We got to the bottom of the stair case and everyone gasped. I just blinked a couple of times.

"Ally, you look beautiful!"

"Gorgeous!"

"Amazing!"

Complement after complement. Ella and her husband Mark looked at the door. There stood Ethan.

"Can we go now?" He said sounding impatient. I silently scoffed at his attitude. This night was going to be one hell of a story to tell.

Ella and Mark cleared their throat awkwardly and nodded at him. I took that as a sign for me to walk out the door to his car.

"Good luck." My parents said to me. I gave them a fake smile and went inside the car on the passenger side. I waited a couple seconds until he came in the car, shut the door, and started the ignition. He turned to me and gave me the smallest smile he could muster, then we were off.

I would be lying if I said the car ride wasn't awkward, because it was. It was pure silence, and I was praying that he would turn on the radio so that it wouldn't be as awkward, but he didn't. I just laid my head on the window looking at the buildings we passed while he keep his eyes on the road. Finally, after what seemed like forever we made it to our destination. I expected to see some fancy restaurant that made you pay ten bucks for a soda, but instead I saw the beach and the sun was almost setting so it looked…breathtaking.

I cautiously got out of the car following him to the sand. Before I stepped into the sand I took off my heels and caught up to him. We walked for a while, until he stopped and asked,"So, do you like it?"

"Definitely."

"Sorry if it's not some fancy restaurant, but I thought we should get to know each other, and what better place than the beach." I smiled and shook my head.

"No, it's okay. Honestly I would pick the beach over a fancy restaurant, because fancy restaurants are _way _overrated." He chuckled and looked at me.

"So, how do you feel about this?" I asked.

"I hate it, did you know that I had to break up with my girlfriend of three years for this." I gasped as soon as he said that, but then I questioned.

"Wait, but your sister told me that you were a total player, no offense."

"None taken, and she always says that, she comes up with these lies so that it looks like she's so innocent when she really isn't, I mean I _was _a player back then but when I met my girlfriend I changed for the better, because I love her and now that this has happened I had to come up with a lie so that I can break up with her, because my parents didn't want to her to know the real reason why we needed to break up…do you know what that lie was?" His voice started to crack notifying that he wanted to cry.

At the same time I wanted to know but I didn't want to know, so I stayed silent but he spoke anyway.

"The lie was that I cheated on her, by…by sleeping with another woman." And that's when he cracked. He started to cry non stop. The only thing I could do was hug him, so I did. I rubbed his back and whispered soothing words into his ear. At one point he stopped crying and straightened up, pulled away from the hug, and said a quiet 'Thank You.'

"For what?" I asked.

"For comforting me."

I sighed. "I'm sorry this had to happen."

He wiped away is tears. "Don't be sorry, this isn't your fault, it's _their _fault." I nodded and looked out at the ocean, the sun had already went down but it wasn't that dark out here.

"What about you, how do you feel about all of this?" He asked looking at me. I looked at the sand beneath me and answered his question.

"Honestly, I hate it to."

"Why, did you have to break up with someone too?"

"No, but I do have a crush on someone."

"Aww, you have a crush wushy." He teased. I blushed and smacked his arm.

"Shut up!"

"So, who do you like?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Totally."

"Fine, do you know a guy named Austin Moon?" I asked.

"Wait, are you talking about the guy that I got into a fight with?"

"Yup, him, I have a crush in him." I said, but then I continued to ask,"Why did you two fight anyway?"

He hesitated for a second, but then he gave in. "Well, since I was new I wanted to talk to someone, someone that looked trust worthy and someone who wouldn't judge me, so I saw you and you looked trust worthy and none judgmental so I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know your name." He paused for a second. "So I asked blondie who you were, but then he got all questiony and so I got tired of the questions and I was like, 'Dude what's your problem, do love her or something' and after I said that he looked angry and I tried to apologize but he already took a swing at me." He finished. I just stood there still gathering up all the information.

Why would Austin be mad at what Ethan said?

Did Austin like me?

No, no that's impossible.

But then again, nothing is impossible.

* * *

"You know, this night wasn't all that bad." I confessed to him. To recap, after the beach we went for frozen yogurt and got to know each other. To be honest he isn't as bad as he looks, he's actually really sweet and thoughtful.

We both approached the front door. "I know, you're really fun to hang out with."

I blushed at his complement. Out of the corner off my eyes I can see both our parents peaking out of the curtains watching us. I scoffed at their behavior.

"Hey, you know they're watching us." I whispered to him.

He chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I know and they're not gonna leave us alone unless we, you know…kiss."

I gulped, but attempted to play it off cool. "Do we have to?"

"No, no no, unless you want to."

I blinked and thought.

_Why not?_

I leaned up as he leaned down since he's taller than me. He wrapped his arms around my waist while my arms went around his neck. I looked back at the window and saw that they were gone. Just when he was about to kiss my lips I turned my head to the side and he ended up kissing my cheek.

I pulled away quickly and waited for his response.

"Thank Goodness you did that…not that I didn't want to kiss you, it's just that-"

"Yeah, I know."

"So, do you want to walk in together or…"

"Together." He opened the door and we both walked in together. We both heard a lot off noise coming from the kitchen, so we walked in it to see our parents acting like nothing had happened.

"Oh, hey guys, how was the date?" Ethan looked over at me and gave me a look.

"Horrible." Was the last thing I said before I stomped up the stairs, acting like I was angry. Once I got to my room I closed the door and headed to the shower. I let the hot water relax me and wash away all the negative thoughts that were in my head. Once I was done showering I grabbed my towel and got out of the shower.

For my pajamas I was in a baggy shirt and a pair of shorts. I put up my hair in a messy bun and got under my plush baby blue blankets. My eyes were getting droopy, just when I was about to sleep I heard a noise.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

I looked around my room to see where that noise was coming from, but the tap pin stopped. I thought nothing of and went back to sleep.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Frustrated, I got up from my bed and looked around

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Ah ha!

The tapping was coming from my balcony window. I cautiously walked toward my double door balcony window and opened it. Slowly I walked onto the balcony with care.

"Finally, you opened it."

"Aaahh-" The stranger quickly put his hand over my mouth and shushed me.

"Please don't scream, I'm not going to hurt you, Ally." I mumbled a few things out of my mouth, but with his hand over my mouth, none of what I said made sense.

"Okay, I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth, just please don't scream." I nodded quickly. He removed his hand from my mouth just like he said he would. I breathed in deeply and shook a few steeps back.

"H-how do you k-know my name?" I was so scared at this point, I couldn't even speak!

"Ally, it's me."

"Huh?"

He sighed. "It's me, Austin."

I let out a big breath I didn't even know I was holding in. I relaxed for a bit, happy that it was Austin and not some crazed guy who snuck up onto my balcony, asking for some forced sex. But then I was quite pissed, so to let my anger out I repeatedly smacked his arms.

"You scared the hell out off me!" I whispered yelled.

"Ow, okay that hurts!"

"Well that's what you get!"

He grabbed my arms. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

I let out a huff and stretched my arms. "What are you even doing here it's…" I looked over my clock. "One in the morning."

"I just wanted to know how the date went."

"Couldn't you have waited till tomorrow boring?"

"…No"

I sat at the edge of my bed. "Well to answer your question, it went fine."

He stood there for a moment, then joined me on my bed. "Oh, okay."

"So, how was your day?" I asked.

"Fine."

"Cool."

"Yup, cool"

The awkward silence filed the air as we sat there.

_Hey that __rhymed!_

I heard laughter coming from the blonde himself beside me. I looked at him weirdly.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Because, this is so awkward." I nodded a bit before I laugh along with him. We both calmed down for a bit and looked at each other. Our eyes bore into each others eyes as our faces got closer.

"So, is there a reasons as to why you're here?" I whispered softly.

"Of course, there's a reason for every thing." His breath tickled my lips.

"So, if I slap you remember, there's a reason why I slapped you."

He laughed a bit not taking his eyes off of my eyes. "…And if I kiss you there is a reason for that too." Finally our lips met in a sweet yet passionate kiss. His right hand was on my right cheek while his left hand played with my hair. I slowly moved my arms up to his neck, playing with his blonde locks. His lips were soft and they tasted like mint. I pulled him closer to me as he wrapped his arms around my back.

At one point in the kiss, I heard footsteps. I pulled away quickly and listened carefully.

"Why did you-"

"Ssshh." I shushed him and listened carefully again. The footsteps were getting louder and louder. I turned my head to him and we quickly untangled ourselves from each other. I got up from my bed and paced for like five seconds.

"You have to go, like now or my parents will kill me!" I whisper yelled again. He nodded his head and quickly yet quietly walked toward the balcony and climbed down using the vines on the side of the house. I got in my bed, put the covers on myself, and pretended to go to sleep leaving one eyes open slightly so I could see. My bedroom door opened and my mom walked in. She looked around and sighed. I heard her coming towards my bed as I quickly closed my eyes. I felt my mom kiss my forehead, then she made her way to the door and closed it.

_So close_

* * *

"… And then she left." I had just finished explaining to Trish about last night. About how I was so close to be getting in a crap load of trouble.

"So, you finally kissed!" She squealed.

"Yeah." I sighed happily.

"So are you too a thing?" I paused for a second.

"I don't know."

"Well if he kissed you then that means he likes-"

Just then we everyone in the hallway turned their heads to the front doors, whispering things. I stood there frozen in shock, while Trish looked at me to make sure I'm okay, when I obviously wasn't. Standing in front off the doors was…Austin his arm wrapped around Nicole Michaels, and they kissed right in front of me.


	12. Chapter 10: Jackass

Chapter 10: Jackass

**(A/N):** **Hello guys! I am back! Sorry I took awhile to update, but you know with it being August, and August is the hottest month of the year, my computer gets very hot in the day so that means I can only type in the night and in the moring, but when winter comes I will update more frequently, so yeah. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I really ****appreciate it. So in this chapter there will be some of Austin's Pov. Yaayy! Woah I sound so girly in words. So that this is short, I am kind of busy and I'm ****also having some family problems so please bare with me. Remember to review, favorite, and follow!**

**So here is chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, just the plot of this story.**

He Could Be The One

* * *

_…Austin, his arm wrapped around Nicole Micheals, but the worst part…they kissed right in front of me._

* * *

If people knew what happened between me and Ally the other night, they would probably call me a jackass, and I wouldn't mind at all. I was just looking for a distraction and then this Nicole chick came along so, why not, and why would I spend my time with Ally if she is taken from someone who isn't me. Ethan is a lucky guy.

So when I came into those two front doors of the school this morning I thought I would have Ally off my mind, but I didn't. As soon as I walked in with Nicole by my side, I saw Ally. Then It became clear to me. I lo-like Ally, not some blonde chick I just met. I wanted to change my mind, but before I could Nicole kissed me square on the lips which, obviously caught me off guard. The way she kissed me was like a slobbery mess, and I tasted her lipstick…have you tasted lipstick? Well, don't, it's horrible. And this kiss didn't have any sparks, tingles, excitement.

It didn't want me asking for more, it was more like,"Oh, please please stop, I'll do anything you ask!" Kind of kiss. What am I turning into? Before Ally, I didn't have all these high expectations for just a kiss, but look at me now.

When Nicole finally let go of my lips, I swear I wanted to puke. When she looked away I wiped my lips with the back of my hand. There was a stinging sensation on my tongue…she bit my tongue, charming. Looking around me I saw everyone staring at us whispering things such as, 'Are they a thing?' or 'No fair!'

But the one thing-or person that caught my eye, was the brunette I kissed last night. Her eyes were covered with hurt and betrayal. I knew I was the cause of that. We both made eye contact and thats when I saw the fresh tears prickled her eyes, then she bolted out of the hall. Unwrapping my arm from Nicole I filled her into an empty hallway. I was right on her tail and I keep calling her name.

Finally I grasped her wrist and spun her around so that she faced me. She looked down at the ground, trying nit to show weakness. I gently tried to cup her face in my hands but every time I would do it she softly pulled away.

I sighed. "Ally."

She sniffled and wiped a few of her tears. "What?"

_Go on, say it. Tell her how you feel about her._

"C-can we forget about the kiss?"_  
_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

She looked at me with hurt and sadness. I instantly regretted what I said. How could I forget about the kiss? The most magical-est kiss in the world, or at least my world.

She shook her head, dried her tears, and looked me straight in the eyes. " Um, yeah we could forget, I guess it was just in the moment."

"W-we can still be friends."

_Are you shitting me, you are putting yourself in the friend zone. It's usually the other way around!_

She gulped. "Y-yeah ok." With that she looked at me one more time and walked away. When she walked away she took a piece of my heart with her. Thinking about the time we spent with each other, a memory popped into my mind.

_"Alright my turn." We were in the middle of playing truth or dare, mostly __truth. "Have, you ever been in a relationship?" _

_"No." She answered a little to quickly._

_"Really, like never ever?" I asked, my voice getting a bit higher. "No, never nothing like that."_

_I looked at her shellshocked. "Not even a first kiss, first date, nothing?" _

_"Nope." She answered shrugging her shoulders. How could a beautiful girl such as Ally, have never had a boyfriend?_

_"Thank's Austin thats very sweet." Wait, what did I say, oh I must have said it out loud._

_"Yes, yes you did." Opps did it again._

_I rubbed my temple. "So, no first kiss?" I said leaning in._

_"Austin!" She yelled shoving me away. I simply smiled at her as we both broke into a fit of laughter._

I smiled at the memory, but then something came to my realization, and I instantly wanted to slap myself with an iron chair.

I was her first kiss.

_Jackass._

I sighed. I know.

* * *

**Oh, and also...**

**REMEMBER YELLOW CONVERSE ARE AWESOME!**

**I'm a bit cheery today so, yeah...**

**Bye-Bye! :)**


	13. Chapter 11: Fake Dating

Chapter 11: Fake Dating

He Could Be The One

* * *

"H-how could he do t-this to me?" I said as I cleaned my nose with a tissue. I had brutally survived a day, seeing _him _and Nicole. Speaking of Nicole, who does she think she is? What did I ever do to her? Me and Trish were nice to her on her first day, you know being good friends, and then the next thing you know she stabs me in the back and dates the guy I practically love. At the end of the school day Trish took me home and we hung out, eating ice cream, watching chick flicks, and listening to music. She eventually went home, suspecting I would be okay. So now I'm asking myself a simple question, how could he do this to me?

Now I know how those girls in chick flicks feel when the guy they like breaks their heart right in front of them…literally. My tears soaked my pillow and my covers were all over the place. The song 'Nobody's Perfect' by Hannah Montana (a.k.a Miley Cyrus) was playing. Her voice sang the lyrics as it filled my room.

_"Nobody's Perfect."_

"Liar!" I argued.

_"Nobody's Perfect."_

"I am!" Forget Hannah Montana. Let's listen to some Selena Gomez.

_"Who says you're not perfect?"_

"Hannah Montana." I said as I broke down in tears. I wanted to rip his heart out of his chest so he knows what it feels like. Curse that guy. He's nothing but a self-centered, heart breaker, son of a cookie jerk. I can't believe I ever liked him. His words echoed in my head.

_"Can we forget about the kiss?"_

_"We can still be friends."_

We can still be friends my ass. My phone rang loudly on my nightstand. My hand reached over to grab it as I read the caller ID. Ethan. How did he get my number, I never gave it to him. I pressed the answer button and put the phone on my ear.

"Hello."

"Hey Ally I heard what happened."

"Oh, yeah uh, how did you uh, find out?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Trish told me, and she also gave me your number." He said with a soft voice.

"Oh yeah, so anything you need?"

He sighed. "Well, I have an idea."

I sat up on my bed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, me and Trish were talking and we think that it would be a great idea if you and me…fake date."

I stayed silent for a couple of seconds. Him and me, fake dating. Why? Bring in _more _drama in my life. Now why the hell would I do that. I mean just think about it, fake dating Ethan, how would that turn out-

"Ally, are you still there?"

"Hu? Oh yeah still here uh, just on question, why do we have to fake date?"

"Well duh, to make Austin jealous and to make him feel bad for what he did to you."

I sighed. "I'm not so sure about this." I admitted.

"Oh come on Ally, this would be great."

"But what about our parents, they already think we hate each other."

"You can say to your parents that you decided to give me a second chance, and I'll tell my parents the same thing." He explained. Should I consider? What if it backfires? What if we end up having feelings for each other? What if-

"It won't and we're not."

I coughed awkward. "Um, did I-"

"-Say that out loud? Yes you did, and don't worry I only like you as a friend."

"Same here."

He paused. "So, you in for it?"

This could screw up my life even more than it is or I could end up with the guy I like.

"I'm in."

* * *

"Alright, plan M.A.J is a go." Trish said with determination on her voice.

This morning I woke up ready to face the guy who took my first kiss and crushed my heart, but then I remembered the whole make Austin jealous thing, which stands for M.A.J if you didn't catch that. Ethan and I were in the schools parking lot ready to begin operation M.A.J.

I was so nervous I almost forgot my name. What if Ethan has to kiss me? I mean it wouldn't be a bad thing, you know to make it look like we're dating, but Ethan is my friend and I don't want to make things awkward by just one kiss. And what if Austin doesn't buy it? He'll realize it's all a fluke and he'll probably be angry, I don't want that happening. The details still aren't fully ready yet, but they're getting there.

Trish made us wear matching clothes. Ethan is wearing a dark blue v-neck shirt, white skinny jeans, and black converse. Where as I am wearing a simple dark blue dress, black flats, and a white cardigan. In all honesty I think we looked good, I just hope that people buy it, especially Austin.

"What's M.A.J mean?" Ethan asked.

Trish sighed and gave him a look. "Don't you remember we discussed it last night, operation M.A.J as in operation Make Austin Jealous." She said in a duh tone.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." I playfully scoffed and looked at Trish. She gave me a reassuring smile and nodded at me. "Are you ready?" She asked me.

I sucked in my breath then nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay, what about you, Ethan?"

"Hu, oh hell yeah." He said confidently. I chuckled at his response as we walked toward the school's front doors. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. I repeated the steady steps in my head over and over again as we finally walked into the school. All eyes were on us, making me feel like puke was rushing up my throat. Ethan squeezed my hand and looked at me as if asking if I was okay. I nodded and we continued are way to my locked.

When we got there I expected to see just my locker, but instead I saw a bouquet of roses tapped to my locker with a note tucked into the flowers. Ethan raised his eyebrows at me, but I ignored it and went back to the roses. I swiftly let go of Ethan hand and grabbed the bouquet. Ethan grabbed the note and read it out loud.

"Just because I love you, Your Superhero, who's this?" He asked.

"I have this secret admirer, he claims that he's loved me since he laid his eyes on me, but I don't know who it is." I said sniffing the flowers.

"Well this guy's a charmer." He chuckled a bit handing me the note. I laughed at his remark and opened my locker. I carefully put the flowers in my locker and stuffed the note in my bag. The bell rang to homeroom and the hallway cleared up pretty fast. Ethan gave me a smile and said,"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see you later." He smiled once more and walked off. I closed my locker and made my way towards homeroom. You know in this movies where the person walks pass a door but then a hand pulls them in that door? Yeah? Well that's what happened to me. I was dragged into the janitors closet.

"What the hell?" I whispered yelled to the person who had dragged me in here. The person shushed me and stayed quiet. I awkwardly stood there and swayed back in forth. Growing impatient I finally spoke up.

"Is there a reason why I'm here?"

"There's a reason for everything isn't there?" That statement, that voice.

_"…And if I kiss you remember, there is a reason for that too."_

I suddenly knew who I was talking to.

"Son of a b-" I was suddenly interrupted by a pair of familiar lips press onto mine. As much as I wanted pull away I couldn't. Something made me wrap my arms around his neck, and something else made me pull him closer to me. I couldn't stop myself. He made me do things I could never imagine myself do. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me more intensely.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I was so stupid." He said between kisses. We finally pulled away breathing heavily. He laid his fore head on mine.

"I'm sorry. I was a jackass, I let you slip through my fingers and I regret it. It's just I heard you and Ethan started dating and I got so jealous, I couldn't contain myself and-"

_Slap!_

"That's for hurting me." I said crying now.

"I deserved tha-"

_Slap!_

"That's for kissing me." Tears running down my cheeks.

"Yeah I guess I deserved that to, please don't slap me again." He said blocking his face with his hands. I smiled a bit as my eyes began to water quickly. He uncovered his face and looked at me.

"I'm not going to slap you." I said.

"Oh, good cause-"

_Slap!_

"Ow! I thought you said you weren't going to slap me again." He said rubbing his cheek

"Remember when I said if I slap you there's a reason for it? Yeah, well those were the reasons." I said getting my point across his head.

"What was your problem, why did you do all this?"

He sighed. "My problem was that I couldn't sleep knowing you could never be mine, and I did all this because you were to have an arranged relationship and you couldn't get out of it so I thought, why bother. I hooked up with Nicole as a distraction and after I did what I thought was a better idea I regretted it, I regret ever hurting you and I also regret not telling you how I feel about you, I guess I was just confused." He paused. "But I'm to late now. You like Ethan and Ethan likes you." He finished.

"I don't like Ethan. I mean I like him, but not in that way, you see we sorta made a plan to get you jealous and I guess it worked."

He sighed again and hugged me. I hugged him back as he lay a kiss on my head.

"So, what do we do?" I asked him.

"I don't know but, we'll make it through…together."

* * *

**Aww, cute ending. Finally chapter 11 is done. And I'm going to the fair today! Anyway, there is more drama to come in this story, you guys just have to wait. I have to skip the reviews again because I have been so busy this summer so please be patient with me.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, if you have any ****ideas feel free to pm me.**

**Thank you again to all of you!**

**Remember Yellow Converse are Awesome!**

**Bye-Bye! :)**


	14. Chapter 12: Just A Dream

Chapter 12: Just A Dream

**WARNING: You are probably going to hate me.**

He Could Be The One

* * *

_"I don't know, but we'll make it through…together."_

I shot up from my bed breathing heavily. My head was spinning and my whole body was shaking. My mind kept telling me the truth but I didn't want to believe it.

_It was just a dream._

No, no no. I can't be a dream, it felt so real. I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to show weakness. My pillow was wet from my sweat and so were my sheets. I got up from my bed, with the feeling of something coming up my throat. My legs quickly moved me to the bathroom as I dumped all the contents of my stomach into the toilet. Once I was done, I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I looked into the mirror, I looked different, and not a good different. My eyes had bags under them, and my face looked tired. All because of some boy. I scoffed at the thought of _him. _That jerk. He thinks he can play with me. Well he has got another thing coming. I looked at my clock.

5:12

Great, what do I do at five in the morning?

_Hey, why not go to the park._

That's not a bad idea. Look at me, my mind is giving me suggestions, yup I am totally losing it.

* * *

Once I was in some black leggings, an oversized sweater, and some converse I was off to the park. I grabbed my phone and my glasses because I wasn't going to bother with putting on contacts. I carefully and quietly crept down the stairs trying not to wake up my parents. Finally I made it to the bottom of the stair case. My stomach growled a little. I didn't want to eat because I'm pretty sure I am going to throw up later if I ate something. I slowly opened the front door, begging that it wouldn't creak. Thankfully it didn't as I made it outside closing the door behind me.

I've been outside for, about twenty minutes just walking around the park. There weren't a lot off people, most of them were jogging. I looked down at the sidewalk…big mistake. I crashed into someone and that someone fell to the ground. I prayed I wasn't the guy who took my first kiss, but fortunately it wasn't him because I don't think he would have yelled out 'Please don't rape me!'

"Please don't rape me, I'll give you anything you want!"

I chuckled a bit. "I'm not going to rape you, dude." He sighed in relief and got on his feet. The sun had gone up just a little so I could see his face clearly. He was a red head, with a…unique sense of style. His eyes were a very deep hazel color and he was _very _tall. He finally looked at me and held out his hand.

"I'm Dez."

I gently took his hand and shook it. "I'm Ally, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet me to." He flashed a childish smile at me. I laughed and smiled back.

"So, are you new around here?" I asked.

"Yeah, my best friend lives around here and I'm looking for his house. I just moved here, like literally ten minutes ago, but I'm having trouble finding his house." He said with a confused face.

"I'll help you, what's his address?" I asked. He gave me his address and I knew exactly where the house was. I always pass it on my way to school.

"Okay, let's go."

I wonder who his best friend is.

* * *

"…And here we are." I said as we stood in front of the blue house. I wasn't much, it looked homely. There were bushes with flowers around them, and a big fruit tree.

"So, who's your best friend?" I asked. He pulled off his very colorful hoodie and looked at me.

"Oh, you might now him around your school, does the name Austin Moon ring a bell?"

Time stopped and I almost died. How could Dez know Austin? I don't think Austin ever mentioned a friend with a weird name. It doesn't make since, to me at least. Wait, wait wait, back up. If he says that Austin is his best friend and he needed help getting to Austin's house, that means I lead myself to his house. Oh shit.

"Hello, anyone in there? Oh no, she's been possessed by an evil ghost!" He started to run around in a circle yelling out, 'Help! Evil! Ghost!' Which snapped me out of my day-nightmare. But before I could stop him I saw a light flicker on in the upstairs bedroom.

_Please don't be him. Please don't be him. Please don't be him._

I chanted in my head. Maybe if I keep it up it won't be him. Just maybe. Unfortunately, for me it was him, but the bright side was that he didn't step out of his house.

"Dez? Is that you?" His voice called out.

"Yea, it's me, and I met a new friend who didn't accuse me of kidnapping!" He said excitingly. Oh, no what am I going to do?

"Oh cool, what's his name?" Austin asked.

"Oh it's a her." Dez answered.

"Oh, you finally got a girlfriend!" He said happy for his best friend.

"No, no no. Nothing like that, her name is A-"

I smacked my hand over his mouth and whispered into his ear. "Don't tell him who I am, just think of a different name, and uh don't ask questions, please." I pleaded. He saw the fear in my eyes and simply nodded.

"Uh, her name is uh All..Am..A..Aaaa-my, uh yeah, her name is Amy." He gave me a big cheeky smile. I laughed quietly.

"Oh, okay well I'm coming outside." My heart was racing, the only thing that I could think of was to run, so I ran. I ran behind a bush and waited for them to go inside. Once I heard the front door close I got up and caught my breath.

_So close_

* * *

At 7:40 my teeth were brushed, my hair was brushed and put into a high ponytail, I wore a band t-shirt, blue jeans, white converse, and my glasses with blush on my cheeks. I didn't want to wear a lot of make up today. I grabbed my backpack and checked to see if I had every thing. On the corner of my eye I saw something pink. I turned my head to the left and right there on my desktop was a pink rose.

I looked around my room for any sign that someone could have put it there. Nothing. My hand distinctively reached out and grabbed the rose with a note tapped to it, carefully not to poke myself with the thorns on it. I gently grabbed the note and opened it.

_Love me or hate me,_

_both are in my favor..._

_If you love me,_

_I'll always be in your heart..._

_If you hate me,_

_I'll always be in your mind _

_Love,_

_Your Superhero._

Words can't even express how I feel about this. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. And he quoted William Shakespeare. With all this drama it's good to know that someone loves you. Once all of this is over, I am determined to find out who my superhero is. But the note itself didn't make sense.

My cell phone rang, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Hey Ally it's Ethan, so me and Trish were thinking and we came up with a plan-"

"Okay, I'll do it." I said. I already knew about the plan in my dream and why not do it, it's not like I'll get the same outcome as in my dream.

"Oh, but you didn't let me finish." He said confused.

"It's okay, I know every thing already."

"Okay then, see you at school." Then he hang up. I sighed dreading to see Austin and that…that skunk bag.

* * *

"…Okay, got it?" Trish asked me.

She had just explained to me the plan to get Austin jealous. This feeling of adrenaline jolted inside of me. The feeling of excitement, fear, and nervousness got to me. I just hope that me and Ethan didn't have to do anything to prove that we were a real couple, which we're not.

I simply nodded and looked over at Ethan. He gave me a light smile and interlocked our hands together. We walked towards the front doors and walked inside. Everyone stopped and looker our way. I tried to ignore it, but it was hard. Ethan squeezed my hand as we walked towards my locker.

"Don't like the attention?" He asked as I opened my locker and got my needed things out.

"Nope." I answered. I swiftly closed my locker, then the bell rang.

"See you later, 'Girlfriend.'" He said.

I laughed a bit and smiled at him. "Yea. See you later 'Boyfriend.'" I said mimicking his words. He chuckled and ruffled my hair, then walked away. I walked to my class passing the class janitors closet. I hoped that a hand would drag me in and that hand would belong to a familiar blonde and that blonde who apologize and kiss me senselessly. But that didn't happen. My mind keep repeating over the same thing since this morning.

_It was just a dream._

* * *

It was finally lunch time and thank goodness I survived periods zero through fourth. I walked to my locker and stuffed my backpack inside of it then headed toward the cafeteria. My stomach didn't feel hungry since this morning so I walked over to my usual table. Trish was already seated at the table by herself. But before I could sit down at my table someone had called my name.

I looked behind me and saw the person I least expected to call me.

Nicole.

I looked over at Trish asking for an explanation. She just gave me a puzzled look and shrugged. I had no choice but to walk over to her table. But she wasn't sitting alone. She was seated next to Austin and Ethan. Can you say awkward. I walked over and sat next to Ethan. Austin and Nicole sat in front of the two of us. Ethan gave me a small smile.

"So, I hear you two are a couple now." Nicole said. She looked different, her glasses were gone and her whole nerdy fashion was gone and replaced with short skirts, high heels, revealing shirts, and heaping loads of make up. I missed her old self.

I awkwardly cleared my throat. "Uh, yeah we are." This instantly made a certain blondie look up at me. Hurt flashed in his eyes, but I looked away. The same eyes in my dream. Why couldn't it be real?

_Because, I was just a dream._

I inwardly sighed. Nicole had this evil smirk on her face. Oh no.

"Prove it…kiss."

Ethan looked over at me. He saw the panic in my face. I'm pretty sure it was obvious that I was panicking.

"Uh, w-we are a real couple we don't-"

"Are you scared?" She interrupted him. Ethan scoffed.

"No."

"Then kiss." We didn't really have a choice. I turned my head to Ethan and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back and leaned in. I met him half way as our lips collied with each other. My hands were on his chest while his hands were on my shoulders. We kissed for exactly seven seconds, then we pulled away. I looked at the couple in front of us with a fake smile on my lips.

Nicole looked satisfied while Austin looked like he was chewed up and spit out into the garbage.

"Happy?" Ethan said, secretly wiping his lips.

"Very, Ally can I talk to you for a second?"

Before I could answer she grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the cafeteria, into the empty hallway. She finally let go of my wrist.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

She scoffed. "I don't know exactly what you and my pathetic brother are doing, but it's not going to work."

I rubbed my temple. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, I wanted to be popular and what better way to do that than to hook up with the most popular guy here."

I gasped. "So, your just using him?" I practically yelled.

"Well kind of, I knew you liked him and you still do, so hooking up with him helped with the popularity and for my own amusement."

"What amusement?" I asked, close to tears.

"To watch you in misery. Oh come on you didn't actually think you; nerdy and dorky had a chance with him; hot and popular, did you?" She said with her arms crossed over her chest. A tear rolled down my cheek.

She put a hand over her heart. "Oh you did. Well look at what has happened now, this is reality not some movie. Give me a call when you get your head out of your ass." She pat my head a little to hard. Tears streamed down my face. Why couldn't we make it through…together?

_It was just a dream._

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the long update, I've been having emotional problems but I hope I will get rid of it, just wish me some luck!**

**Anyway, you ****finally met that crazy red head. I think Dez is my favorite character, I wish I had a Dez. As the warning said at the top, you are probably going to hate me for make Austin and Ally's moment in the last chapter a dream. Sorry for that, but hey we need some drama and some hate and love and a lot of other stuff!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Once I saw how many reviews I got in the last chapter I was so happy! I got 100 reviews! When I say thank you I mean I love you guys all! You make my day all the time and I can never thank you for that. Anyway please wish me luck on trying to get rid of the emotional problems I am having :)**

**Remember Yellow Converse are Awesome!**

**Bye-Bye! :)**


	15. Chapter 13: Making It Official

Chapter 13: Making It Official

**Please Read A/N At The End! **

He Could Be The One

* * *

I ran home.

After school ended I didn't wait for Ethan, I didn't wait for anything else. I just ran. I couldn't take it anymore, seeing the two kiss, hug, and hand holding. Especially knowing that she's using him. My legs lead me home as the my white converse got stained with the dirt on the ground.

Finally, I made it home. I swung open the door, not caring if my parents were home or not. They weren't. I dropped my bag on the floor and ran up the stairs. I opened my bedroom door. My cheeks were wet with tears and my vision became blurry. My eyes landed on the picture on my desktop. I slowly walked over to the picture, carefully grabbing it. It was a picture of Austin and me. His hand was interlocked with mine and my head was on his shoulder. We took this picture in front of my house. When we took this picture I asked him why we needed to hold hands. His respond made my heart flutter.

_"I love the feeling of your hand in mine."_

Of course I blushed at his comment. But, Trish was the one taking the picture, so she said something embarrassing.

_"Are you two dating?"_

And, well...

_"What? N-no we aren't, I just thought since she's my friend, I c-could compliment her, you know."_

I thought it was cute. But now I was so angry, confused and my heart ached. I didn't like this feeling. I had already told my mom that I gave Ethan a second chance. But me and Ethan know that's not true. My tears feel off my cheek and landed on the picture. I wish I could go back into the happy moments. Where I was everything but sad, mad, and heart broken.

I dropped the picture and jumped on my bed. Sobs came out of my mouth, making it sound like a dying seal. My pillow was soaked in seconds. And my hair was all over the place. Eventually my tears stopped. My eyes became droopy, then I fell asleep.

I think I needed sleep

* * *

I woke up at dinner time. My parents wanted an explanation as to why my face was wet, my make up was everywhere, and why my eyes were puffy. And I said that I got chilly powder in my eyes, I washed my face to try to get it out but when that didn't work, I showered which explains my wet face. They bought it. That surprised me, a lot. My mom made chicken soup with carrots, potatoes, and squash. I ate my soup in silence until my mother said my name.

"So, we were thinking a lot about this."

"And.." I said.

"Well, you told us that you gave Ethan a second chance, we know you like him." She gave me a quick wink. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I sure do." I hoped it didn't sound like I was lying.

"Okay, I'll get right to the point…we decided that your marriage will be in one week's time." I did a spit take with my soup. My eyes grew bigger than my head. Another thing I don't get a say in this.

I tried my best to sound calm."W-why? I just met him."

"Yes, but our company, has a time limit for this, and we want to do this ASAP. I think it would be good."

"But, I'm still in high school." I argued.

"Oh yeah, we know that. Only trust worthy friends and family will know about it, we already sent the invitations." She sounded so happy. I wanted to yell, but that would get me nowhere.

"Who did you sent them to?"

"Oh, Trish, this wonderful kid named Dez, and of course Austin."

I had just forgotten about him. Thank you, mother. The feeling of seeing Austin at my wedding makes me sick. How did mom know Dez? I think this soup is having a bad reaction to my stomach. I gripped my stomach and looked at my parents.

"I-If you will e-excuse me." I ran to the bathroom and hurled into the toilet. All the soup I had just ate, down the toilet. My mom came in rushing. She grabbed my hair and gently hit my back. She would loudly yell out.

"Get it out!"

"That's it!"

"Oh, honey what did you eat-oh, wait that's my soup…Lester don't eat the soup!"

After everything was out of my stomach, I brushed my teeth and sat on the ground.

"Are you okay honey?" My mom asked, giving me a pill for the flu.

"Oh, mom I don't have the flu, I just-"

"Are you pregnant?" Her face looked pale. I nodded my head furiously.

"Oh God, mom no! I was just…excited, that's all." I shrugged my shoulders as her face came back to her normal shade.

"Good. Well you should go to bed, you'll feel better in the morning." I nodded and walked up to my room. Once I was in my room, I headed to the bathroom to shower. I ripped my clothes off. Finally, the hot water hit my body. The shower was exactly what I needed.

I grabbed my towel and got out of shower. The fog covered my bathroom mirror. I didn't want to look at myself. I know I looked horrible. A sigh escaped my mouth. I looked through my closet and found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Two minutes later, I was ready for bed. My sheets hugged my body. I looked up at the ceiling. Why couldn't my life be normal? Why couldn't I go back to being a nobody?

Before I fell asleep, a tear escaped my eye.

* * *

"Come on, please, for me?" Ethan said, playing his puppy dog eyes on me. This the one hundredth time he asked me to sing in the talent show. And one hundred times I have said, no.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Ehh."

"Please."

"But.."

"Pleeeaaassseee."

"I don't-"

"Pl-

"You know what? Fine!" I huffed with my arms crossed over my chest. He threw his fist in the air.

"Yes! Finally, because I already signed you up. Oh, by the way the talent show is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! But, I don't even-"

"Oh look at the time, see you later!" He ran down the hallway, not before giving me a friendly kiss on the cheek. I stomped my feet to my class. The halls were still filled with students. I turned a corner to the right.

"Are you sure?" A voice said. I stepped back and listened to their conversation.

"Yeah, I got in in the mail." The other said.

"Well, I don't know what to feel you, Austin." What were that talking about?

"Whatever, let's go." I heard footsteps headed my way. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. I hid behind a fake plant and waited for them to pass. I let out a sigh of relief. My mind wandered off to what they could possibly be talking about. What did he get in the mail? Who was he talking to?

* * *

School was a blur. I'm not going to tell you anything about it because it was that boring. All that happened was...the lunch lady puked into the food, the students had to eat pizza that the principle payed for, and I had to go to the janitors closet to get a box of gloves, but the only thing I saw in the closet was the history teacher and the science teacher having a heated make out session on their break time, so yeah.

After school, I went to go take a look at the talent show sign ups. Ethan signed me up for singing. Why did I agree to this? If I go on in front a whole school, there is a 99.9 percent chance that I might puke on myself. And to top it all off, I only have one day to write a song. Wait, I'll just use one I've already written.

I walked through the park on my way home. I haven't been here in a while, with everything that's happened. I only have five more days till I get married. Might as well enjoy it, before it's to late. I kept walking around, the sun was half way up in the sky. Not a lot of people were here. Just a few parents here with there kids, and a couple joggers jogging with their dogs.

A little far away from me, I saw a hand up in the air waving. I looked behind me. No one. I turned my head to the front again…they kept waving. I looked to the right side of me, then the left side. Again, no one. I looked in front of me again…still waving. I pointed to myself, asking if they were waving at me. They nodded their head. I walked a bit faster towards them. When I finally made it to this person, I realized who it was. Dez.

"Hey, Ally. I didn't expect you to be here." He said with a wide smile.

I laughed softly. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know. Walking around, taking pictures. The usual." I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, okay."

"You know, I really don't know anything about you."

"Yeah, I don't know anyth-"

He gasped. "Let's play twenty questions!" He exclaimed. That statement brought me to a flashback.

_"You're beautiful." He said leaning in._

I wonder if we would have kissed, would we be in better terms? Because that was before the whole arranged marriage thing. I wish I could go back, and stay there. But…I can't.

"I knew it! There is an evil ghost possessing her!"

I snapped out of my thoughts, something I have been doing a lot. He was running circles around me. A few people were giving us weird faces. I just gave them an awkward smile and said to one of them.

"He has mental problems." They nodded there heads and gave me a sad smile. I reached my hand out and grabbed his wrist. He stopped running, his breathing was heavy.

I looked at his eyes. "There is no evil ghost possessing me, okay?"

He nodded his head and I let go of his wrist. We sat on a bench near a tree. He pulled off his backpack and started rummaging through it. Finally, he pulled out a ham. What?

"Want some?" He asked.

I waved my hand. "Uh, no thanks." He shrugged his shoulders and put the ham back inside of his backpack. He sighed and looked at me.

"So, how's life?" Really.

"Um, to be honest, really shitty."

He coughed lightly. "May I ask why?"

"Uh, lets just say…drama, drama, and a little more drama."

"Wow, that's a lot of drama."

I ran my fingers trough my hair. "Yeah. So how's life?"

"Oh, it's fantastic! I got a new pet, he's a peacock. I got band from the beach because they said I was causing to much disturbance. What else…Oh yeah! I got poison ivy all over…"

I zoned him out, because I really didn't want to know what he was about to say.

* * *

Eventually, he stopped talking and we got to know each other. I realized that all the bizarre things he does, really aren't all that weird. It's what makes him, him. He is a great person. At times he can be serious, but that's on a rare occasion. When we were done talking, he offered to walk me home. I said it was fine.

_"At least give me your number." He said. I __raised my eyebrows at him. He shook his head._

_"No, not like that. I just want it to make sure you get home safe." _

_I smiled at him. "Oh, okay." I gave him my number and he gave me his. After that he gave me a hug. I awkwardly hugged back. _

_"Just, consider me as a big brother, whenever you need to talk to someone, just give me a call, okay?" _

_"Aww. Dez. That is the sweetest thing anyone has every said to me. And I will call. Thank you…Big Brother." I nudged his shoulder. He gave me a smile._

_"See you later…Little Sis'"_

He really is sweet, still weird, but sweet. I called him once I was home. He said a couple more really weird things through the phone, but I just laughed. This was a normal thing for him.

I stepped inside my house. The smell of homemade cinnamon buns filled my nostrils. I closed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen. My mom was setting three cups of hot chocolate on the table. My dad was eyeing the buns.

My mother saw me and smiled. "Honey, you're here. And just in time." I sat next to my dad. Me and him looked at each other. I smiled. We both grabbed one with our bare hands. Our faces got dirty with the sweet drizzle. My mom put her hands on her hips and gave us a scowl.

"Really?" She said. My dad shrugged his shoulders and said, with a mouth full of cinnamon bun, "Opps?" I laughed a bit.

"Like father, like daughter." I swallowed and wiped my face with a napkin. I looked around me. This moment was what made me happy and made me forget about my crappy life.

I liked this.

* * *

**Hello guys! Yes chapter…wait ****what chapter is this…oh chapter 13! Yay!**

**Anyway, have you seen the video for Heart Made Up On You. Once I heard it, I wanted to cry, because it reflects on my life in a way. I heard the tittle and I thought It was going to be a slow song, but it was a total opposite.**

**Now to serious business...**

**On August 10, 2014 Robin Williams committed suicide. I watched the news the in the morning and Good Morning America did a little slide show thing for him. I was crying. He was an amazing actor. And his stand up comedies made me laugh. From Jumanji to The RV he was fantastic. Depression can lead to suicide. To those people who have lost people due to depression that they cared for or loved I just want to say, may they rest in peace. This has only happened to me once when I was 13, I lost a family friend. The last time I saw him, was when I was 4. I don't even remember that. To those who have a family member who have depression give them a hug, a kiss, tell them that you care for them, before it's to late. If you have lost someone you loved or cared write their name in the reviews saying you love them.**

**Example: Enrique we love you.**

**R.I.P Robin Williams.**

**Wow that was sad. Anyway, thank you all for reading my story and for reviewing it means a lot to me!**

**Remember Yellow Converse are Awesome!**

**Bye-Bye! :)**


	16. Chapter 14: The Biggest Mistake

Chapter 14: The Biggest Mistake

He Could Be The One

* * *

I am a wreck.

This morning I woke up remembering that I had to perform at the talent show tomorrow, because the school rescheduled so I still had one more day to practice and my mother is making me go to a dress fitting for my 'wedding' tomorrow too. Once I am done with the talent show, I swear I'm going to kill Ethan.

Right now I am in P.E. To be honest, I kinda like P.E…I mean not the sweating part, but other than that, yeah. They could improve the outfits though. The over sized t-shirts are in the shade puke, the shorts aren't that bad. Today we have to play volleyball. I couldn't complain, volleyball is fun. Unless you hit the ball wrong and get a huge ache on your wrist.

"Okay," couch started, "Listen up, I will set you up in teams, so if your last name starts with the letter A-L go to the right side of the net." I walked to the right side of the net. The down side of this is that I have this class with Austin, the upside is that we are not going to be on the same team.

"And the rest of you, go to the left side." Couch grabbed a volleyball and tossed it to a random kid on my team. "Dexter, start the game." Dexter nodded and tossed the ball to the other team. Another random kid hit the ball back. And the game continued on like that.

At one point, the ball came towards me. I quickly hit the ball as hard as I could. Now, I hit the ball hard, but I didn't mean for it to hit anyone.

"Oww! What the hell!" A screech came from the annoying mouth of none other than Nicole Michaels. She lay on the floor with her hand over her left shoulder. I pursed my lips together, trying to suppress a chuckle. She glared at me. Couch walked over to her and helped her up. She walked over to me and said, "She did that on purpose!" I faked gasped, then put a hand over my heart.

"Now why would I do that?" I said trying not to laugh. She scoffed. "Please, your just jealous of me because I am _way _more prettier than you and everyone likes me." She put her hands on her hips.

I smirked. "Newsflash, this is the real world where everyone here doesn't really find you appealing, and in your world you think everyone worships you but they don't. I am speaking for everyone here, I-we are tired off your crap." Everyone smiled and that gave me the confidence to go on.

"You lied about who you were, you manipulated me, and you use people." She froze. "Don't you dare-"

"That's right, everyone hear that, she used Austin just for popularity, not that he cares." Her face turned red and her fist were clenched. I faked gasped once again. "Opps, did you not want me to say that? Here is some advice, stop living in the clouds because you are on Earth, where not everyone likes you," I patted her head, "Call me when you get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat." I turned around and walked away not before looking at her face. It was priceless. Everyone behind me cheered, I smiled proud of myself. I wasn't going to let people walk all over me anymore. I am turning on a new leaf.

Of course I left P.E after the bell rang.

* * *

"I am so proud of you, standing up for yourself!" My best friend said hugging me. I hugged her back, chuckling into her shoulder. She pulled back and smiled at me. "She deserved it." I said.

"I know. I still can't believe you did that!"

"Me neither!" I said excitingly.

"Hey guys!" I turned around to find that special red head waving at me. I smiled at him as he walked over to me and Trish. He waved at her and introduced himself.

"Hi! My name is-"

She cut him of. "I know who you are. Your that bozo who sits in front of me in homeroom." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't be rude." I said to her.

"Yeah, don't be rude." He mimicked my words.

"Your full of sh-"

"Now Trish, you better finish that sentence with shaving cream." I said sternly. She rolled her eyes at my behavior and let the conversation go. I swiftly closed my locker and began to walk to class when someone called after me, at least I think they were calling me.

"Hey, girl with the hair!" I turned around to see a blonde headed girl catching up to me. Once she was right in front of me she gave me a little pink envelope with glitter all over it. I stared at her blankly as she began to speak.

"I'm having a party and you should like, totally come." She squealed. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Why are you inviting me?" I asked.

"Because, you stood up to that pile of shit and she totally deserved it, duh." She replied.

"Well, thanks, I guess…can I bring a couple of friends?" I asked. No way was I going to this party alone.

"Sure." I smiled while she gave me a little nod, then she strutted back to her class, not before shouting, "Bye, girl with the hair!"

"It's Ally!" I shouted back.

* * *

"What to wear, what to wear." I chanted as I rummaged through my closet. Trish was going to pick me up in one hour and I still didn't know what to wear.

"Maybe, I should shower first." I said to myself. I grabbed my towel then walked into the bathroom. As I was in the shower I was thinking about what could happen at the party. It was my first party after all. What if I get drunk? Pssh, like that would happen. After I finished with my shower I rummaged through my closet once again. "You know what? Screw this, I'll just wear a band t-shirt and jeans."

I put on a band t-shirt that read 'The Smiths' and dark blue skinny jeans. I let my hair down, then I put on white converse to top the outfit off. Lastly, I put on eyeliner, mascara, and red lip stick. Just in time I heard a car honk followed by a, "Come on but hole, we're going to be late!"

* * *

"Wow, lot of people."

We finally arrived at the party, thanks to the directions on the card. The house was _huge. _There were red solo cups everywhere on the front yard. I watched my step walking up the path to the house. Me, Trish and Dez all walked in. I think I was the only one who was scared.

"This is going to awesome!" They both said in unison.

"Jinx, you owe me a coke!" Again in unison.

"No, you owe me a coke!" As they argued they walked into the crowd and at one point I completely lost them. I walked around until I bumped into a tall brunette.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry." I said. He gave me a smile and put his hands on my waist. "No worries, hotty." I pinched my nose. His breath reeked. I roughly pushed him away and ran to the table of drinks. All these drinks were obviously spiked, no use in drinking it. I shrugged. "A little alcohol never hurt anyone." I grabbed a cup a red solo cup filled with reddish liquid and drank from it.

Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

My eyes fluttered opened and my vision became normal. My head was pounding as if someone hit it with a hammer. I sighed as I tried to back to sleep…wait. I quickly sat up and looked at the room around me. It was not my room. The sheets covered my body. I crossed my fingers hoping that I was fully clothed as I lifted the sheets to reveal…my nude body.

Oh no, what the hell did I do last night? I turned to my left to see the person who had took my virginity away. It was a blonde guy. Crap. Please don't be him, please don't be him. I light turned his head so I could see his face. Unfortunately, for me It was Austin.

Oh God.

We had sex.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back! And with another chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger but hey it was good right? Anyway, sorry I took so long to update, I have been pretty busy. I just recently started school at a University and it is ****hectic. And get this my best friend that I met three years ago asked me out. He was so genuine about it and thats why it hurt me to turn him down. I know what your thinking, "How could you, you heart breaking!" but he is such a good friend, and I just started school. I asked for advice from my friend and she said to sort out my feelings and I did, I didn't have any romantic feeling for him. But i still feel really bad, is that suppose to do happen? Anyway, the question I wanted to ask was, do you think I did the right thing? I don't know if I did.**

**Anyway, I have a question for all of you…What are you're favorite bands? Mine are, Panic! at the Disco, The Smiths, Of mice and Men, Pierce the Veil, and a lot more. I would like you guys to ask me any questions you want me to answer, like silly questions or questions like that.**

**And, oh my goodness I just remembered, my 19th birthday is coming up in December! I'm so excited. I wish everyone who's birthday is today a happy birthday so…Happy Birthday! Oh and one more thing,**

**Remember Yellow Converse are Awesome!**

**Bye-Bye! :)**


End file.
